


Tension Release

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Deep Tissue [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Fluff, Massage, No Bending, Strap-Ons, Strap-on use, deep tissue, i promise it's not angsty at all, korrasamiversary, massage au, minor D/s, mostly vanilla, not sensation transmitting, the regular type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Asami's time at the Fragrant Lotus Spa has come to an end, but she and Korra aren't ready to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Korrasamiversary but was only able to post half of it on tumblr bc I got sick. e-e; I hope you enjoy it anyway, even if it's late. Please follow me on tumblr @raedmagdon

Asami shuddered as cool air hit her skin, swiping her towel over the droplets dotting her bare legs. Despite the steam swirling around her, she missed the warmth of the shower. In fact, she was going to miss most of the comforts of the Fragrant Lotus Spa when she left. Although she didn't go out of her way to pamper herself at home, she had to admit that she appreciated the heated floors, the extra fluffy pillows, and the smell of freshly laundered sheets mixed with the flowers growing outside in the garden.

In fact, there was only one luxury the spa provided that she wouldn't miss when she left.

Korra.

The peaks of her breasts puckered, but not due to the change in temperature. Although Korra had expressed hope that they could continue getting to know each other after this dream of a week had ended, part of Asami still couldn't quite believe her luck. She just wasn't the lucky type when it came to love. At least, she hadn't been until now. . .

She reached out, running her hand over the foggy mirror to clear a circle in the middle. Though it was at face level, she could still see the dusty shadow of a bruise on one side of her throat. Korra had proven to be an incredibly gentle and thorough lover, but that little bitemark had been an exception—and a promising one.

Smiling to herself, Asami began toweling off her dripping hair. The sooner it was passably dry, the sooner she could slip back into her bedroom, and the sooner she could see what Korra was up to. If she listened closely, she could hear the occasional rustle and a few light thuds that could have been moving furniture.

She piled her towel on top of her head and crept closer to the door, hovering with her ear near the crack. She had promised Korra she wouldn't peek, but she hadn't made any promises about listening and guessing. Korra hadn't revealed much. The only words she'd used were 'something special', and the only hint she'd given was the eager, uneven grin on her face.

Asami continued listening for a while, but the shuffling sounds had stopped. Instead, a soothing line of music drifted through the door, its repetitive melody going nowhere in particular. She recognized it from one of the playlists Korra used in the massage room, and as Asami inhaled, she caught a whiff of cinnamon over the lingering smells from the shower.

She rolled her shoulders, skin tingling. Whatever Korra had planned, Asami hoped it involved a massage. In fact, she wasn't sure she could keep from begging Korra for more massages even after their arrangement as specialist and client ended. . . assuming their first date in the real world went as well as she hoped. . .

"Korra?" she called, pressing one hand against the door. "Can I come out now?"

A moment later, Korra called back from what sounded like the other side of the bedroom. "Aren't you already out? I kind of know your secret already."

Asami rolled her eyes, but her smile didn't fade. "Come on, Korra. You're killing me here."

"Because of my bad jokes, or because you want to leave the bathroom?"

"Both. Please?" She took on a pleading expression even though she knew that Korra couldn't see it. "I want to kiss you."

To her delight, she thought she heard a quiet hitch of breath under the quiet music. "Just give me thirty more seconds, okay?"

Asami took that thirty seconds to put her towel on the hook and pull her hair back into a damp bun. She definitely wasn't going to spend the next ten minutes under a hairdryer while her new lover was waiting for her, possibly already naked, or at the very least about to be.

And what a sight Korra was without her clothes. Another shiver raced down Asami's spine just thinking about it. She was just the right combination of muscular and curvy, hard and soft in all the right places. Each part of Korra's body was chiseled to perfection, a perfection that was almost painful to look at—and a perfection that fit so well against her own body when they pressed together.

Asami squirmed, pressing her legs together as heat blossomed between them. She was already reaching for the doorknob when Korra finally said, "Okay, come on out."

As soon as she stepped into the bedroom, Asami gasped in delight. The first thing she noticed was the dimmed lights. They were low and soothing, partially because Korra had draped red scarves over the lamps. The smell of cinnamon was stronger, but Asami caught a whiff of flowers as well, not coming through the open window, but from rosepetals that had been scattered onto the floor and across the comforter. The bed itself had been moved slightly to the side to make room for a new item of furniture: a portable massage table that looked much like the one Korra used in the nearby massage room. A plush towel was draped conspicuously across the bottom, and Asami's heartbeat spiked. Clearly, Korra was expecting to make enough of a mess to require cleanup.

After what felt like an eternity, Asami's eyes moved to Korra herself. She stood on the other side of the massage table, her lower half hidden, but Asami wasted no time admiring what she could see. Korra was wearing only a blue sports bra, not unlike the one Asami had seen her in during their first meeting. The only thing missing was the white towel around her neck. Her broad shoulders and toned arms were on display, and Asami couldn't tell whether they were shining with a fine coating of sweat or some kind of oil. Either way, what little light there was caused her dark skin to gleam.

"Korra," she murmured, trying not to tear up, "you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I wanted to," Korra said. "This is your last night here, so. . ."

"But not our last night together, right?" Asami said in a rush. "I mean, you haven't reconsidered? This isn't break-up sex—"

Korra shook her head. "No, not at all. Wait. To break up, we have to be going out. Are we? Going out, I mean. . ."

A hot flush bloomed from the points of Asami's cheeks. She knew the answer she wanted to give, but her stomach was fluttering with nerves. She inhaled the scent of cinnamon and gathered her courage. "Yes, we are."

Korra's grin took up most of her face. For a moment, she was so breathtaking that Asami feared her heart would swell straight out of her chest.

"Well then,  _ girlfriend, _ why don't you hop up on the table?" Korra patted the padding, wagging her eyebrows. "I've got a couple of special surprises for you."

Asami headed for the massage table, stopping beside it to loosen the knot on her towel. Korra's eyes lit up as it fell to the floor, and Asami stood still for a moment, giving her  _ girlfriend— _ Spirits, she loved that word—the chance to admire her body. The way Korra looked at her lit her skin aflame. Other people had looked on her with lust before, previous lovers and even some strangers, but none had ever made her feel this beautiful.

"Asami," Korra whispered, wearing a look of awe. Her eyes roamed everywhere at once, and Asami felt them move from the tips of her breasts to the juncture of her thighs. It was obvious that Korra wasn't sure what to say, so Asami climbed onto the table and spread out on her stomach, wiggling her hips slightly in invitation. That earned her a laugh. 

"Unfortunately, this one doesn't have a ridge," Korra teased.

Asami groaned in embarrassment. "You just had to bring that up. . ."

"You don't need it anyway." Korra's palm ran across her back, not massaging, just drinking in skin. "I'm going to take care of  _ all _ your tension myself."

Asami closed her eyes, surrendering herself to Korra's strong hands and gentle touch. "Please."

Korra's palm disappeared, but Asami didn't protest when she heard the sound of a cap popping open. The sticky, clicking sound of lotion had her shivering, and moments later, she sighed as Korra started to spread it across her back. Thankfully, it was warm on first contact—a warmth that spread throughout her body and nestled comfortably between her legs.

"My friends are going to be so jealous," she muttered to herself, her eyes still closed. Korra's thumbs were masterful, sneaking beneath her shoulderblades to roll over the stiffest spots.

"Jealous?" Korra asked, sounding intrigued.

"I'm dating a goddess who gives massages and does personal training for a living." She paused, opening her eyes and making to turn as she second-guessed herself. "Please don't take that the wrong way. I don't only like you because—"

Korra shushed her, caressing her cheek and urging her to lie back down. "Don't worry, I'll take it as a compliment." The gentle rolling motion continued, although Korra never stayed in one place for long. Her hands moved up and down, kneading the tops of Asami's shoulders as well before sliding back to work the stiff muscles alongside her spine.

"Do you want to know why I like you?" Korra asked, dragging Asami slightly out of her haze.

"Hmm?" This time, Asami was in far too blissful a state to turn.

"Because you were kind and considerate from the first day we met." Korra bent down, and Asami trembled as hot breath skated over the nape of her neck. "Because you're smart—scarily smart. Because you're the kind of girl who likes what you like, whether it's motorcycles and cars or pretty nail polish. Because you laugh at my jokes. . ."

"Your dumb jokes," Asami snickered.

"Hey. I'm trying to create a moment here." Korra kissed the sensitive spot she had been breathing over, and Asami shuddered from head to toe. The warmth of the lotion was nothing compared to the smooth heat of Korra's mouth sucking at her skin. When the kiss finally ended, they were both silent for a long moment. "And because you are so, so beautiful."

Asami blushed. She knew Korra wasn't just talking about her body, but at the same time, it was nice to have her body appreciated so openly and honestly. "You know how to make a girl melt with more than your hands."

"Oh, I'm just getting started."

* * *

Korra stared down at the gorgeous woman lying before her, unsure where to begin. She had planned this through from start to finish, but looking at Asami—her  _ girlfriend _ —made all her thoughts vanish. Her hands ached to touch everywhere at once, and she simply couldn't decide. All her professional (and unprofessional) experience had suddenly flown out the window.

The only thought in her mind was:  _ How did I get so lucky? _

"Korra?"

The sound of Asami's voice snapped her out of her trance. There was a note of worry beneath the layers of expectation in her tone, and Korra hurried to soothe her. She used touch instead of words, placing a light kiss at the corner of Asami's jaw and letting her hands roam over Asami's back. The muscles there weren't nearly as tense as they had been a week ago during their first massage, a fact Korra took a great deal of pride in. They were relaxed and healthy, with enough strength and definition for Korra to savor beneath her fingertips.

"Mmm. . ."

Asami relaxed even further, purring and arching almost like a cat owl. Her legs shifted ever so slightly apart, and when Korra looked down, she caught a glimpse of shimmering pink. It was difficult to tear her gaze away and focus on Asami's shoulders, despite how lovely those shoulders were. A heavy throb started between her legs, causing her to shift uncomfortably—and for the firm silicone in her boxers to shift along with it.

Korra swallowed to suppress a gasp. Thankfully, the music and the noises Asami was making helped cover it. She still needed to ask Asami’s permission—and she definitely wouldn’t use it if Asami had any objections—but she was hopeful that her surprise would be well-received. So far, neither of them had used any toys, but Korra had taken notice of several things during Asami’s stay at the Fragrant Lotus. She had noticed the way Asami’s entrance opened for her, always trying to pull more of her fingers in. She had heard the low, needy noises Asami made whenever something hit her deepest places. She had felt the clenching, rippling movements of Asami’s inner walls as she came, a hungry rhythm that begged for more penetration. And if Asami was willing, it was a need Korra wanted to satisfy.

But not yet. First, she wanted Asami totally relaxed.

Korra moved on to the middle of Asami's back, determined to work out every last bit of tension. The muscles there were stiff, but they didn't remain that way for long. They came loose under the firm strokes of her thumbs, and Korra noticed Asami begin to shiver. It wasn't exactly a surprise. Over the past week, she had learned that the lower half of Asami's spine was especially sensitive.

"You always like it when I do that, huh?" she purred, all too pleased with herself. Finding Asami's special spots was a hundred times more rewarding than finding them on her other clients, and she wanted to devote herself to discovering every one.

"I like everything you do," Asami mumbled.

"Everything?" Korra repeated. She shifted even further down, cupping Asami's backside in both hands. The muscles there weren't very tense, but they were wonderfully firm. She took her time massaging them, letting her thumbs skate closer and closer to Asami's outer lips. Her breath hitched as the edges touched wetness, but she didn't delve further. The slower she went, the harder Asami would come.

Asami didn't seem to mind the tease. Her thighs spread wider, but the shifting of her hips was subtle, encouraging rather than impatient. "Yes. Everything."

"So. . ." Korra felt her own inner muscles squeeze down around the portion of the toy inside as she watched Asami's pulse. "If I wanted to surprise you with something, you'd be okay with it?"

She half-expected Asami to turn around, but her lover remained draped luxuriously over the table. "Of course. I trust you."

Korra couldn't help it—she beamed. That statement, 'I trust you', was every bit as special as hearing Asami use the word 'girlfriend'. "Good. Then just relax."

After that, she fell silent, going to work in earnest. With one last brush of her thumbs to remind Asami of what was coming, Korra removed her hands and filled them with a fresh dollop of lotion. She set to work on Asami's legs, starting at her inner thighs and moving down bit by bit. She resisted the impulse to tease the crevice behind Asami's knees and worked on her calves instead, pressing and squeezing until they softened in her palms. She even took the time to rub the soles of Asami's feet, which earned some surprising sounds.

"How does that feel so good?" Asami whined. "My feet are usually ticklish. . ."

"You mean you've never had a proper foot rub?" Korra asked, a little astonished. "Well, we're definitely going to have to work some regular ones into your schedule."

"Mmm. . ."

Asami began shifting more insistently on top of the table, a subtle grinding motion that Korra recognized immediately. It seemed her patience had finally worn out, because she was visibly dripping onto the towel beneath her. Her soft pink lips were parted, shining in the dim light, and Korra couldn't help but notice the swollen bud of her clit as it strained for attention.

She wiped the oil from her hands with the edge of the towel and slid her palms back up along Asami's thighs. Asami's whimpers told her the touch was more than welcome. This time, she didn't hesitate. She dragged two of her fingers through Asami's wetness, gathering all the slickness she could.

The light tease caused Asami to stop rolling her hips. She held perfectly still, patiently waiting for more.

"Spirits, you're so wet," Korra murmured, trailing her fingertips up and down. She took her time exploring, circling lightly around the root of Asami's clit without quite touching the tip. When even that seemed to leave Asami shaking, Korra grazed her entrance instead. As she expected, the tight muscles there tried to pull her in, but she didn't allow it. She merely slipped over them instead of sinking forward.

"Because you keep doing that," Asami pointed out.

"What? This?" Korra repeated the motion, sucking on her own tongue as she watched Asami's opening clasp helplessly at her fingertips. Her mouth was starting to water, and she wasn't certain how much longer she could tease.

Asami gave a noticeable jerk, thighs tensing. "Y—yes."

Korra smirked. She placed her left hand flat against the small of Asami's back, pressing down to keep her in place. The fingers of her right continued toying, swirling everywhere, settling nowhere. Asami was so slick, so warm, so welcoming. It wouldn't take any effort at all to press inside. . .

One of Korra’s fingers slipped in before she could really think about it. Asami clamped down, but the river of wetness flowing out of her prevented any friction. Korra tried a few sloppy thrusts, but one finger wasn't enough. She added a second, and this time, Asami whined.

"Korra. . ."

Korra pressed a little harder with her left hand when Asami tried to buck. She ran her thumb in soothing lines, letting Asami feel the edges of her other nails at the same time. "Hold still. Just hold still. . ." She curled the fingers of her right hand forward, searching for the ridged, swollen spot past Asami's entrance. It wasn't hard to find, already firm and waiting. Asami gave a full-body shiver the moment she probed at it.

"Don't come yet," Korra whispered, stroking her palm down from the middle of Asami's back to cup her ass. "Let me work it out."

She felt the moment Asami surrendered to her and stopped striving for more. She went limp, shoulders sagging even though she was lying down, sighing heavily. Her legs couldn't spread any further without falling off the table, but Korra saw them twitch. Just in case, Korra moved her palm back to Asami's spine, keeping her pinned to the table. Meanwhile, the fingers of her right hand began flexing—hard. 

* * *

Asami howled.

Korra's fingers. Korra's wonderful fingers. Korra's wonderful, wicked fingers were making her feel things she could barely process. Or maybe it wasn't just Korra's fingers. Maybe some of it was Korra's low, soothing voice, muttering commands like endearments. Maybe some of it was the burning tingle of the oil still clinging to her skin and the smooth sheets under her belly and the hand on her back, always stroking, always pressing.

Maybe it was the fact that she'd fallen in something like love after only a week. She knew it was stupid, premature, but. . .

_ Please,  _ she tried to hiss, but her lips couldn't form words. They just shook as another cry came bursting out. She couldn't keep the noises back. Each curl of Korra's fingers forced out more. The harder they hooked against her, the harder the fullness between her legs pounded. She felt herself swelling into Korra's fingertips, and her clit swelled too, straining for something, any kind of attention.

Thankfully, she didn't have to beg. She wasn't certain she was capable of it anyway. Korra's thumb swiped over her, and she grunted, going rigid.

"Don't come," Korra said again. "Not yet."

_ Not yet? _

Not yet.

Asami tried to cling to those words, letting them echo through her head. Not yet. . . but her release was creeping up on her despite her best attempts to hold it back. She clutched harder at Korra's fingers, throbbing with anticipation.

"Just a little bit longer, baby. I promise. You're being so good. So patient. Just a little bit longer. . ."

Korra's hand left Asami’s spine and roamed all over her back, lighting up her skin. It wasn't hard enough to be a massage, but it was torturous nonetheless—especially since she no longer had any excuse to keep from rocking her hips. She had to hold herself back, and only the fear of Korra stopping kept her still.

Korra had never treated her like this before. Korra had never given her commands before. Korra had never asked for anything without a 'please' tacked on the end before, and Asami had no idea what the consequences would be for disobeying. She was too desperate to risk it. She remained as still as she could, closing her eyes, breathing through clenched teeth.

Then, at  _ last _ , the magic words came.

"Come, baby. Go ahead and come."

She was coming before Korra even finished the sentence. Her inner walls clamped down around Korra's knuckles and refused to let go, rippling so fast that the waves overlapped. Through it all, Korra never stopped curling her fingers. On the first push, they drew out a flood. Though she had been noisy all this time, Asami was suddenly struck silent. All the pressure inside her finally spilled into Korra's waiting hand, dripping onto the towel below.

"That's it," Korra purred. She gave Asami's clit another light flick, and Asami trembled wildly. "Let me just. . . there."

Asami yelped as Korra's fingers drove even harder into the same spot, coaxing out another rush of heat. Unable to hold still anymore, she squirmed and wriggled and shuddered through the end of her orgasm, unsure whether she wanted to push into the pleasure or pull away from it. She remembered Korra's hand on her back and decided to push into it.

It proved to be the right decision. Soon, she was rocking through the most powerful contractions she had ever felt. They washed through every muscle she had, leaving them all twitching. The sensitive peaks of her nipples dragged against the sheet when she moved, and a loud, quivering wail broke in her throat. She blinked back watery tears, her vision blurred.

By the time her release tapered off, she was a panting mess. The towel beneath her was drenched, and she was dripping with more than oil. Despite the sticky heat clinging to her legs, she couldn't find the strength to move. She was completely limp, too weak to even lift her head.

"Hey, Asami, are you okay?"

Korra's voice sounded smokey and distant, and it took Asami a few seconds to process the words.

"Mmm. . ."

Korra seemed to take her moan as a noise of satisfaction and gratitude—which was the correct interpretation. "Do you want to lie down on the bed now?"

Asami managed to summon enough strength for a small nod. A moment later, she found herself wrapped in Korra's arms. She wasn't surprised that Korra could pick her up—with a core like that, Korra could probably lift a full-grown man—but the gentle, easy way Korra cradled her made her heart swell.

"It's your turn next," Asami murmured, resting her cheek against Korra's shoulder. "Promise."

"It's not about turns." Korra deposited her carefully on the bed, rolling her onto her stomach once more. "You'll get your chance, but making you happy makes me happy."

Asami didn't object. She sighed, nuzzling into the nearest pillow.

"So, are you ready for more, or do you need a rest?"

Asami yawned, but she wiggled her hips to cancel that signal out. "You said you had a surprise for me?"

"I did, didn't I?" Korra drawled. Asami could practically hear her smirk as the mattress dipped. "That is, if you're up for it."

"I'm definitely up for it." Asami started to turn over, but Korra's hand returned to the same spot on her back, pressing her down into the mattress.

"No. Stay just like that. And if anything I do makes you uncomfortable—"

Asami smiled, her chest glowing with warmth. "I'll tell you."

"Okay."

It might have been her imagination, but Asami thought she detected just a trace of nervousness in Korra's voice. She forgot all about it a moment later, however, because Korra's hands cupped both of her hips, and something round and firm came to rest against her backside.

* * *

Korra froze, waiting breathlessly for Asami to react. Her eyes scanned nervously from Asami's head to the place where their hips were joined, looking for subtle signals. The bulge in her boxers was resting against Asami's rear, not pressing too hard, but hard enough to be felt. A hundred thoughts raced through her head, clanging loud enough to make her wince. What if Asami thought this 'surprise' was too much? What if she was upset? What if—

Before Korra's mind could twist itself into any more knots, Asami let out a soft little moan, spreading her thighs a few inches further apart. They couldn't open far, trapped as they were between Korra's knees, but Korra got the message loud and clear. Asami was accepting this, accepting her, inviting her in.

Korra sighed with relief. With her stomach no longer churning, she let her tension melt into a simmering pool of desire. It bubbled low in her stomach, spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes, but centering right between her legs. Her clit throbbed into the seat of the toy, pulsing against the plastic ridges there, and Korra couldn't resist giving another short push.

Asami reacted beautifully. She moaned again, louder this time, and lifted into the movement. Korra stiffened as a small shockwave rolled through her body. Perhaps she was more sensitive than usual, or maybe seeing Asami's responses heightened her own, but her inner walls were already gripping the shorter end of the shaft. She needed more.

She began a slow grind, using her grip on Asami's waist to guide the pace. It felt good—no,  _ better _ than good—and she sped up her rhythm without really thinking.

"Tha—that might feel better if you were inside," Asami gasped from beneath her.

Korra's face flushed. She had kept tight control this whole time, but now, on the verge of something new and exciting, she was the impatient one. She gave Asami's ass a light pinch. "Shush. I'm just giving you a taste."

"I want more than a taste. I don't know how I didn't notice you were wearing that before, but. . ." Asami’s hips wiggled invitingly, and Korra had to stifle a groan. Her puffy pink outer lips were on prominent display, still gleaming with wetness from her first orgasm.

Korra fished the shaft of the toy out through the front of her boxers. It was a little awkward, but with Asami turned the other way, there was no one to see. She wrapped her fist around the base, giving it a testing pump. Everything was lined up right, but the length was still dry.

_ That'll be easy to fix. _

She lined up with Asami's dripping heat, letting the head glide up and down. It came away glinting, and Asami let out a tiny sound of protest. "You like that?" Korra asked, fighting to keep her voice steady. Her eyes roamed hungrily from the shaft poised at Asami's entrance past the plump curve of her behind, up to the graceful expanse of her back. They couldn't drink in enough.

"Mmm. . ."

Korra sucked hard on her watering tongue. She wanted to see what Asami would look like stretched around her, wet and open for her, but she knew it was too soon. She moved as slowly as possible, letting the tip of the toy tease Asami's folds until they, and the shaft, were both shiny and slick.

"I've thought about how this would feel," Asami murmured. “How you would feel.”

Korra's breath caught. She stopped rolling her hips. "You have?"

"Yes." Asami shifted again, clearly urging her to continue. Korra did, easing just a few centimeters of the blunt head past Asami's entrance. It was the shallowest of movements, but Asami gave a powerful shudder. "Yes, I've thought about how you would feel inside me. Filling me."

Korra gave another jolt at the words. She dug her fingers harder into Asami's hips. "Oh, yeah?"

"But I wasn't sure," Asami continued, with a small quake in her voice. "I wasn't sure if you'd be the type to go deep and slow, or nice and hard. . ."

_ Hard, _ Korra's mind screamed, but she ignored her instincts, fighting to keep up her slow pace. She had done such a good job while Asami was on the massage table and she didn't want to ruin it all now. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Inch by torturous inch, Korra managed to work herself deeper between Asami's legs. First the tip of the toy disappeared, then several centimeters of the length. She stopped halfway through, watching the way Asami's entrance fluttered around the middle with fascination. "How are you holding up?"

Korra didn't expect the response Asami gave. She pushed back hard, swallowing several more inches of the shaft and yelping as she did. They sank inside effortlessly, and Korra was undone. She leaned forward, pumping the rest of the way in with one powerful thrust.

The moment she hilted herself, she was off. Her hips began sawing, picking up the hard, fast pace she had been struggling to hold back. To her immense gratitude, Asami didn't mind. In fact, judging from her noises, she relished the depth and speed. She cried out every time Korra pushed in and whimpered with each withdraw, bunching the sheets in her fists. 

"Korra!"

"Hold on," Korra rasped. She tried to stop her flying hips, but her patience had run out. Her brain had shut off and the pounding ache within her had seized full control. Only one thought remained in her brain, and it was an entirely selfish one:  _ Get deeper. _

Korra hauled Asami's hips off the bed, positioning her in a triangle with her face shoved into the pillow. Asami made a few muffled noises, but they all seemed to be ones of encouragement, and though her legs were shaking, they remained beautifully spread. Korra sped up, grunting through gritted teeth. At this angle, she was able to plunge even deeper. Every time she bottomed out, the seat pressed back against her, causing sparks to shoot in front of her eyes. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before she came. . .

_ No. Not alone. _ She had spent the first half of the night catering to Asami's pleasure, slowly savoring every inch of her body. It wasn't fair to be so selfish now. She peeled one of her hands away from Asami's waist and shoved it between their bodies, searching for Asami's clit. It was thick and slippery beneath her fingers, and she rubbed it in short, rough circles to match her thrusts.

Asami wailed with each pass. It wasn't quite Korra's name, but if she strained a bit, she could almost imagine. . .  _ Korra, Korra. . . _

_ "Korra!" _

On the next stroke, Korra had trouble pulling out. Asami had clamped down around her and started shivering, pulsing so heavily that Korra could feel it where they were connected. Wetness splashed against her legs and Asami's clit began twitching under her fingertips.

The knowledge that Asami was coming, coming around her, coming for her, was too much for Korra to bear. She hit her peak a split second later, the bands of her thighs tightening until something in her snapped. She gave a few more jerking, uneven thrusts, and then tipped over, shouting as her own clit pulsed and her inner walls went wild. She was coming, coming  _ inside _ Asami, and both her mind and body were consumed with the thought.

She fell forward over Asami's back as she sailed over the edge, not exhausted yet, but desperate to share as much skin as possible. With her breasts plastered to Asami's shoulders, she could feel every quiver, every ripple that passed through the woman beneath her. She had done that. It was all because of her. All for her. She and Asami shuddered together, slippery with oil and sweat, voices and limbs twined.

The hammering of Korra's heart echoed in her ears until her orgasm faded to aftershocks. She heaved a sigh, dropping a few messy kisses along Asami's shoulder and trying to find the right words to say. She wasn't sure whether she should apologize or be very pleased with herself, but judging from the way Asami was purring beneath her, she suspected the latter was appropriate.

"Oh, Korra," Asami muttered, her voice a dreamy sigh, "if you performed like that just now, what am I in for after our first official date?"

Korra's lips twitched into a grin. "This," she said, giving her hips one more slow, luxurious stroke. She knew she had done something very right when Asami made a happy cooing noise. "You asked how it would be earlier: fast and hard, or deep and slow." She made another thrust, long but gentle. With the edge taken off, her control was back at last. "The answer is both. All night long."

"Spirits," Asami laughed, brushing aside some of her sleek black hair that had fallen astray. "All night? This is going to be the hardest workout you've put me through all week."

"All part of the job, Miss Sato," Korra teased. "But this is one job where I hope you'll be my only client."


End file.
